Hiraoka Aika
Hiraoka Aika (ひらおか あいか Hiraoka Aika) is a Pretty Cure in Pitch Precure! She is 13th year-old girl that loves sweets and desserts. Aika's alter ego is Cure Shortcake '(キュアショートケーキ ''Kyua Shōtokēki) in Cure Patisserie form or 'Cure Fromage '(キュアチーズ Kyua Furumaji) in Croquembouche Form and she based off shortcakes, fromages, and creams. Her catchphrase are '"All! Should be okay!" '(すべて！大丈夫です！''Subete! Daijoubou!) and '"Don't mind it!" '(気にしないで！''Kinishinaide!). Appreance Aika has blue colored eye and short, brown hair worn in twin-tails held by two with Pitch Charms (left side) and with Pitch Magical Charm (right side). She had a pink dress covered by a pink jacket. Skirts worn by Aika is not long. Skirts worn by Aika pink with white stripes. Shoes worn by Aika is pale pink with a short-shocks. As Cure Shortcake, her hairs becomes a blonde and pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails held by shortcakes. Her outfit being a short puffy white dress with fuchsia coloring on the side and a puffy with a frill trim sleeves. A pink bow is sewn to the chest with a heart-shaped shortcake with a white wing-like lining on top and a red bow in the back. She uses a long bow before her skirt. Her skirt is in three layers, the top white, the center white, and the bottom reddish pink. The top skirt is white. While the right side of the skirt, she worns a Pitch Lock, and her left side worns a Pitch Butter Rod with a mini bag. The center skirt is white with a bubble-model. The bottom skirt is reddish pink. Her shoes is a light pink shoes with pale pink, with pastel pink frilly long-socks. She also wears a reddish pink chocker and the same mini-shortcake earrings. Personality Aika is second year student at Amaigaoka Junior High School. Aika is loving sweets and desserts. She is cheerful, and funny. She was a very energic girl before she move to Amaigaoka. However, she is being a little bit unhappy because she leaves her best friend, Izumi. History First Day of Errors Aika wake up in the morning, she knows that she late. Aika is happy because she transferred school. In the class, she introduce her name with a very loud voice. She notice that someone looks at her. At the lunch time, Yuuki that looks at her falls with Aika when walking. However, a strange thing, Yuuki looked at Aika with an angry emotion, but she was really shy. Yuuki says that she need one more people to join to her club, cooking club. Because Aika loves to cooking, she joined the club. After school, Aika is very happy, she can make a new friend. Yuuki says that today's menu is Cherries Jubilee. Yuuki makes a tutorial for her members. When making dessert, Aika make the dessert with a wrong step. Yuuki becomes angry because Aika don't do her promise, but she just keep it. Next: TBA Relationships '''Izanami Yuuki: Aika's friend, Yuuki is timid, also selfish when knows someone. However, when Aika friends with her, she becomes no longer selfish. Hachimitsu Izumi: Aika's childhood friend, when she comes to Amaigaoka, she starts become arrogant, and lonely. However, when Aika and Yuuki tries to friends again with her, she starts become normal. Minatsu Sakura: In the early of the series, she is a villain. After becomes normal, she trying to attrach Aika. Hiraoka Eri: Her mother. Hiraoka Daichi: Her father. Hiraoka Hitomi: Her older sister. Cure Shortcake Cure Shortcake '(キュアショートケーキ ''Kyua '') is Aika's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents smiles and excitement. Transformation Aika places the Magical Pitch Charm onto the lock's hole and shouts "''Cure Patisserie ''・''A・''Mai''・''Serve!''" and then the transformation begins. The lock is sparkling and appearing the mini whisk for her transformation. First, she jumping to the transformation stage, and then she makes a glowing spiral with the mini whisk near her hand and it turns to a glove. Then she makes another spiral for her boots. After making the spiral, the spiral she makes turn into a boots. She makes a big spiral for her dress. She touched her ears with the mini whisk for her earrings. Later she putted the mini whisk to her left bottom side and turns into Pitch Butter Rod with a mini bag for the attack item. Her hairs change into pink, and a long ponytails held by Shortcakes when she reached the transformation stagde bottom. And finally, she touched her right bottom on her dress, and appears the bag to save the lock and some charms. She later introduce her as Cure Shortcake. Attack |-|Finishers= '''Shortcake ・ Serve - Her first finisher, where she uses Pitch Butter Rod, and with a shortcake and she punches it with the Pitch Butter Rod targeting to the enemy, and then eventually purifying the enemy. Shortcake Rush - Her second finisher, where she uses Pitch Butter Rod, however, this finisher are almost same like the first attack. Shortcake ・ Merci - Her third finisher, where she uses Pitch Butter Rod, and with a shortcake and the shortcake automatically targeting the enemy, and eventually purifying the enemy. S'more Spiral - Her fourth finisher, where she uses S'more Rod, and with a Smore with a shortcake in the top of the Smore and she punches it with the S'more Rod, and then eventually purifying th enemy. |-|Sub-Attacks= Shortcake Healing - Cure Shortcake confront the Pitch Butter Rod to the enemy and shouts "Shortcake Healing" and a blast from the Pitch Butter Rod appears. Shortcake SpeedXDash! - is not an actual attack, but when Cure Shortcake yelling this, her movement will becomes fast. Shortcake Head Punch - Cure Shortcake punches the enemy with her forehead. Shortcake 100 Ultra Punch - Cure Shortcake punches the enemy so many times. Wing Attraction - is not an actual attack, but when Cure Shortcake yelling this phrase, in the back of her dress will appearing a wing. Shortcake Pompom Sweet Trap - Cure Shortcake traps the enemy with a big pompom creates by her Pitch Butter Rod. |-|Group Attacks= Angel Cake Serve - Is Cure Shortcake's first Group Attack along with Cure Cupcake, Biscuit also Tiramisu. This attack is using the Pitch Butter Rod, which all of the cures' confront the rod into the sky appearing an Angel Cake. After the Angel Cake appears, the cures' shouts "Pretty Cure, Angel Cake Serve!" and pushes the Angel Cake to the enemy's target. Power-ups S'more Mode Cure Fromage Transformation Attacks Power-ups Etymology Hiraoka (ひらおか) means 'flat hill' in Japanese. Aika (あいか) means 'love song' in Japanese. Her name meaning is 'Love song at the Flat Hill.' Songs Duets Trivia * Aika is the third Pretty Cure who to have blue eyes after Hibiki and Haruka. * Cure Shortcake is the third Cure to represent smile after Cure Whip and Cure Happy. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pitch Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cures Category:CureDessert Category:User:CureDessert